Love is for the stupid
by XxHummingBirdxX
Summary: Hinatas father told her not to go near the well...and so did many others. But it is so tempting to go when you her your dead mother of eight years calling you into the well. How will Hinata handle this strange world with demons, monk, mikos, and half-breeds! Where is her mother and why did she call her into the well? And who is this silver haired demon?


Authors note: This is my first long story so please tell me what I should do to improve and what ya like!

Summary: Her father told her not to play near the well. Everyone told her to stay away from it. But how could she not resist when she see's her dead mother of five years telling her to jump in?

Love is for the stupid.

"Hinata-sama," a young boy around the age of nine shouted at the bluenette. "What are doing near the well?"

"Ah N-neji-nii!?" The girl known as Hinata poked together her fingers in a nervous manner. "I thought I..." He cuts her off.

"Hinata-sama your father has told you on multiple occasions not to play near the well," Neji pinched the bridge of his nose in a stressful manner. Stress that a nine year old boy should not have. "Do you want me to get in trouble?"

"Na-NO of course not!" She felt a little hurt that he thought she would want that. "I hears ma-someone call me and w-wanted to see if i-it was h-her uh who i-it was." She didn't want him to know she has been having weird dreams about her mother. He would think she was weird too...like her father.

_Flashback_

"PAPA!" A distraught Hinata yelled from her room. Hiashi rushed into thinking it was another intruder but realized there was no one there.

"Hinata." He looked a bit annoyed feeling liked he rushed in there for nothing.

"It was mama! I talked to mama!" Her eyes were filled with tears. Hiashi sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hinata your mother is de-passed away five years ago. She couldn't have talked to you." He felt sorry for his child. Her mother was her world and it just broke her heart...no it broke everyone heart when she passed away.

"I know papa! But-but in my dr-dreams. She said th-that she wanted to b-be with me, " She was no standing on the bed with her hands out high like she was holding a wide bowl(1). "She said come down the well and she will be there and..."

"Enough of this nonsense Hinata!" Hiashi stared at her as if telling her to sit down...which she did. "It is just a dream. Your mother i-is DEAD! Alright, there is no possible way of seeing her again! What is with this well non-sense anyway? You if you jump in that well you will be just like your mother. Now go back to bed there is training in the morning." He walked out the room and closed the door.

"But I-I did talk to her." Hinata curled into a fetal position and cuddled her mother favourite robe and cried.

_flashback over_

"Hinata it was probably me." He shook his head at idiotic little cousin. "I have been looking for you for hours." He took out a envelope from his sleeve. "Here, I have to go." Neji the turned and left. Hinata looked at the sealed envelope and put it in her pocket.

"I guess he's right." Hinata sighed to herself and began to leave as well but heard her name called.

"Hinata, come with me. I miss you." The well glowed a soft purple as the sound came out of it. Hinata knew she wasn't crazy!

"Mama! Mama!" She shouted at the well.

"Let's be with each other. I miss you." Hinata couldn't resist and walked closer to the well. She looked over it and the light grew darker. Its calm mellow purple faded into a dark dare I say a creepy color.

"Come to me! Give me the jewel!" Hands shot up from the well and pulled her through.

"Eh let me go NEJI-NII!" She screamed for help. She was face to face with a four-eyed centipede woman. The women licked her face.

"The power...It just radiates off you!" The women was scaring her. She didn't know how it happen but she activated her bakuygun(sp?) and palmed her in the chest making her left shoulder and arm blow off.

They both separated and Hinata was at the bottom of the well by herself. "Is anyone there?" Hinata yelled. After a few minutes of no response she claimed out the well and realized...

"This is not my garden." Hinata went into extreme panic and fainted but not before seeing a pair of black shoes.

"Uh Milord look at this disgusting human!" A green looking thing said to the tall figure.

"Hmm." He reached down and picked up Hinata.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing put that down." The thing panicked and was then kicked by Sesshomaru stopping him.

"It appears human and smells human put it raidates a different power." The envelope fell out of her picket and Sesshomaru picks i up and opens it. "Happy Birthday Hinata-sama!" The picture in it was of a boy with pale eyes and long dark brown hair and of the girl in his arms.

So you like?! Well tell me...if ya want to.

(1) I couldn't think of anything besides a bowl okay! -.-


End file.
